


We can’t undo what we’ve done

by Malale



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: retoaleatorio, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, Strangulation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Tu mano alrededor de tu garganta se siente fría y alienígena porque no es realmente tu mano, ni tu brazo.Es de Jack, buscando mataros"





	We can’t undo what we’ve done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hystoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/gifts).



> [Hecho para [este prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6786.html?thread=354178#t354178) en el Reto Drabblefest Musical de la comunidad de LJ Reto Aleatorio]
> 
> Ubicado en "esa" escena del episodio 5 del TftB, so spoilers del final del juego obviamente. 
> 
> Lo importante de esto es que a [Ru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth) le ha gustado.

_Do you think about the end?_   
_That slow last breath of air_   
_The words you say with your last breath_   
_And the emptiness in space_

**The end – In Flames**

 

 

Tu mano alrededor de tu garganta se siente fría y alienígena porque no es realmente tu mano, ni tu brazo.

Es de Jack, buscando mataros. Cerrándote la tráquea y acumulándote la sangre en las sienes, haciendo que te piten los oídos y la cabeza te dé vueltas. Tus pulmones ardiendo, intentando expandirse en tu pecho sin nada que los insufle.

 

 _Confiaste en Jack_.

 

Confiaste en Jack e hiciste lo indecible para fundamentar esa confianza. Querías ser como él, querías ser admirado por él. Querías ser especial. Y la prueba se encuentra en los miles de cadáveres de tus compañeros de Helios que has dejado diseminados por todas partes.

 

Malas personas.

Personas como tú.

 

Luchas, con la fuerza que te da el miedo y el instinto de supervivencia en la parte más primaria de tu cerebro. Te retuerces, te agarras a tus propios dedos, los dedos de Jack. Te empalas, logrando soltarte. Te desarmas, literalmente, arrancándote cables que se sienten como tendones, cobalto unido a los nervios que llegan hasta tu espina dorsal.

 

Luchas con todo lo que tienes, porque no quieres morir. Porque harías lo que fuera por no morir. Lo único que no le podías dar a Jack era lo único que necesitaba de ti. Tu cuerpo. Tu vida. ¿Cómo pudiste estar tan ciego para no verlo? Es Handsome Jack, todo lo que hace es a lo grande, todo lo que consigue es de manera absoluta.

 

Dirías que está loco, ¿pero dónde quedarías tú entonces?

 

Tienes miedo, y luchar contra Jack, contra el aire no ayuda. Pero consigues controlar tú pánico entre las amenazas de Jack y pensar. Eres el chico de los planes, es tu fuerte. Que se te ocurra algo. Una idea genial o una idea estúpida. Algo que ayude o algo que lo destruya todo. Pero algo, al fin y al cabo.

 

Lo siguiente es una decisión que tomas de manera fría y la ejecutas de forma calculada. No tienes otra opción, Jack no te la da. No se da cuenta, realmente que te ha enseñado el camino, y llevas el trozo de cristal hacia tu sien. Es irónico, que parezca un acto de suicidio cuando lo único que buscas es vivir.

Puedes oír el miedo en su voz, cuando empieza a darse cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, y casi te hace dudar. El dolor aumenta y se difusa a la vez mientras sacas el puerto de tu sien. El cable unido a tu ECHO Eye se suelta con un leve tirón, dejando el nervio óptico prácticamente intacto, pues aun puedes ver a Jack aunque la imagen parpadee.

 

Sabes que es lo que debes hacer a continuación. Jack también.

 

El pulso te tiembla cuando llevas el pedazo de vidrio al iris tecnológico. Duele como lo que es, una puñalada que parece llegar hasta el final de tu cráneo. El sonido desagradable de las juntas al romperse suena más fuerte de lo que esperabas, pues retumba en el interior de tu cráneo.

Sigues viendo a Jack enfrente tuyo, de rodillas. Seguirás viéndolo a pesar de tirar del cable lentamente, a pesar del dolor que se instala en tu cabeza. Jack no está proyectado en el suelo de la destrozada Helios. Jack se proyecta directamente en tu corteza cerebral visual. Lo seguirías viendo aunque te sacaras ambos globos oculares, mientras los cables sigan conectados haciendo la función de nervio óptico.

 

Sus ojos parecen grandes cuando suplican y te pide que no lo hagas. No hay nada, dice, y puedes entender su temor. Lo tienes fresco en tu cabeza, siendo lanzado en una capsula dañada de salvamento por el último amigo que te quedaba, lanzado a un espacio oscuro y cruel, silencioso y mortífero. Largos minutos, horas quizás, hasta que aterrizaste en lo que quedaba de tu vida.

 

En lo más profundo de tu ser no quieres hacerlo, y es ridículo. Morirás si no lo haces. Así es Jack; todo o nada. Pero es su mayor poder, no su crueldad ni su ambición. Ni siquiera sus dotes de manipulación. Es el poder empatizar. Es su maldito ego, y su maldita confianza, y su maldita voz que se cuela en tu mente y que sin darte cuenta consigue que hagas todo por él. Matarías por su atención, te dejarías humillar. Es por eso que había gente haciendo cola para dejarse golpear en la puerta de su despacho, que traicionarían, masacrarían por una reunión con Handsome Jack.

 

Pero no puedes ceder. Tu instinto más primario no te dejará.

 

 _Lo siento, Jack. Se acabó_.

 

La sinceridad de tus palabras hace que casi te marees. No querías esto, no querías que acabara así. No para él, y sobre todo no para ti.

Tiras de los cables hasta sentir que te estás arrancando el ojo entero, y Jack grita desesperado y se lanza hacía ti. El enganche en el fondo de tu cráneo cede y sus brazos desaparecen alrededor de tu cuello, la irónica y retorcida imagen de un abrazo de despedida. Te sientes atravesado por él, frío en tu interior, y en la palma de tu mano algo tan pequeño y diminuto como el microchip del ECHO Eye, se encuentra el ser más peligroso de toda la galaxia.

 

Y no lo puedes destruir. Te sientes tan solo en ese instante, como si fueras el último habitante de Pandora. Fiona y Sasha te han abandonado, Vaughn ha desaparecido, seguramente muerto a manos de Vallory y sus matones. Jack estuvo contigo todos esos días, todas esas semanas, en tu cabeza. Hablándote como el diablo en tu hombro, sus palabras dulces y sus mentiras. Interesándose por ti, investigando tus puntos débiles. Sabiendo que decir para atraparte a él más y más.

 

Jack es todo lo que te queda y no puedes erradicarlo así porque sí de tu mente, quizás nunca puedas. Así que lo guardas en tu bolsillo, incapaz de lidiar más con todo lo que ha pasado. Estás a salvo ya, o al menos todo lo a salvo que puedes estar en ese planeta. Hay una luz, a lo lejos, y piensas en avanzar, pero tus piernas ceden. Caes de rodillas, mareado.

 

La hemorragia interna, piensas. En tu cerebro y seguramente en la articulación de tu desmembrado hombro. La adrenalina se va y notas el dolor con más intensidad. Está bien, no ha de ser muy grave. Ahora puedes descansar, sólo un poco. Cerrar los ojos un momento, recuperar fuerzas.

 

Te desmoronas, la vista borrosa. La luz lejana atravesando el cielo. Cierras tus ojos, o quizás sólo uno. No estás seguro. La negrura te engulle, silenciosa. Como cuando escapaste de Helios.

 

Aquí acaba todo lo que conocías. Cuando despiertes, respirarás profundamente polvo y suciedad.

 

La primera bocanada de aire de tu nueva vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Para ser sincera no estoy muy convencida con este fic, no se si me gusta como me ha quedado o no. Me costó mucho darle forma, y creo que es bastante confuso. Me inspiré para escribir en segunda persona porque [Samej](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samej) hizo otro prompt en segunda persona (del fandom de Black Sails. Maravilloso. Recomiendo mil que vayáis a leerlo) y me anime a volver a intentar en este tiempo verbal, pero no sé si se me da bien. 
> 
> Pero bueno, como a Ru le ha gustado y era para ella, no creo que haya mejor motivo para publicarlo. Me encanta escribir para mis amigas, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, aunque termino haciendo cosas extrañas y sin sentido.


End file.
